Rescue Mission
Overview *Prerequisites: Proving Honor *Quest Giver: Vilkas *Reward: N/A *Reputation Gain: N/A *There is a variant in which the Dragonborn must travel to Hag's End and rescue Abelone of Dawnstar. Run to Hag's End, and in the room where the third encounter with the Hagraven occurs (the room with the oil pit after the 3 consecutive iron gates that are trapped with spears) Abelone resides in a locked cell. The cell requires an Expert level for lockpicking.' Note: locations and people are randomized e.g. Rannveig's Fast were you have to free Faendal etc.' Known Variants *Rescue Acolyte Jenssen from Serpants Bluff Redoubt and escort back. (Look below.. ?) *Rescue Olfina Gray-Mane from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Mralki from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Rorik from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Tormir from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Faendal from Broken Fang Cave (if Faendal's joined the Blades). Also can be found in Shimmermist Cave at times. *Rescue Rolff Stone-Fist from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Ulundil from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back. *Rescue Sven from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. *Rescue Mikael or Aerin from Rannveig's Fast and escort them back to Whiterun or Riften respectively. However, this variant has a glitch. If you climb down the side of the mountain with the exit of the cave, you are able to enter through what is normally the exit. In doing so, you see and can kill three ghosts and pick an adept lock to free Mikael. Since you don't go into the front, you don't get any dialog from Sild the Warlock and are able to finish the quest within two minutes. *Rescue Ysolda from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Leigelf from Lost Echo Cave escort back. *Rescue Roggi Knot-Beard from Tolvald's Cave and escort back. *Rescue Benor from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Rorlund from Broken Fang Cave and escort back. *Rescue Hermir Strong-Heart from Ilinalta's Deep and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Orla from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. If you wait or fast travel and Orla returns to the Temple of Dibella without you taking leave of her, you will need to pick an Expert-locked door to complete the mission. *Rescue Heimskr from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Fridrika from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back. *Rescue Belethor from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Mjoll the Lioness from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. Aerin is there as well, but that's probably just due to him always following Mjoll around. *Rescue Idolaf Battle-Born from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Lemkil from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Lodvar from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Katla from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Irgnir from Yngvild and escort back to Dawnstar . *Rescue Eltrys from Lost Echo Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Narri from Treva's Watch. *Rescue Voada from Blind Cliff Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Alvor from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Gwendolyn from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Nazeem from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Ungrien from Gloomreach and escort back to Riften Rescue Eric the slayer from lost echo cave. Bugs *It is possible for you to end up stuck in a loop of "take your leave of person". This is due to the NPC being glitched into the ground, with the arrow signifying their position, making it impossible to complete the quest. This will make you unable to complete other quests for the companions, and if you have become a werewolf, also unable to be cured. *A possible workaround in the PC version is to activate god mode with "tgm" console command, teleport to the NPC with "player.moveto X", being X the NPC's refID, then get the stage numbers from the quest with "player.sqs cr08" command and use "setstage cr08 number" to complete. The stage number can vary from quest to quest. The god mode is because the npc can be floating in the air. With that, you don't die from falling damage. *Known glitch with rescue missions involving Eltrys: if you have completed the quest The Forsworn Conspiracy, then Eltrys will have been killed by the guards in Markarth. As such, when you go to rescue him, he will already be dead. You will not fail the mission, however; the mission will become stuck on "Talk to Eltrys". Recommended fix: for PC, use the console to advance mission status. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Companions Quests Category:Radiant Quests